Adventure Time Presents: The Bright One
by HapticArts
Summary: When Finn x FP broke up from the incident after they are fighting with the Ice King and needed some space with each other. A few months later. Finn must find new ways to get along with their relationship back and prevent the croak dream that he has troubling himself so bad from her. NOTICE: The Cover Image is not created by me, copyrighted and credited to the owner!
1. The Bright One

**Yes! My new story right from the getgo...It's gonna be so legit I'll might just gonna have to take it to the next level...anyhow so this story, which you might expect starts from scratch, but I will keep improving until my end of my existence, just kidding ;)**

**Don't worry Finn x FP fans, I'll start of something basic.**

**Okay guess you have to start reading on this one...comments and responses are allowed!**

**Adventure Time ****© Pendleton Ward**

(The Bright One)

**Since Finn and Flame Princess seriously broke up after the events of Frost and Fire, Finn seemed to be unhappy about his situation in his life, a few weeks later, he was sleeping on his bedroom and then he was in a croak dream 25 years in the future...and it's seriously very, very worse!**

**Finn comes to the Fire Kingdom to greet Flame Princess after their break-up, he goes to the main entrance and then entered the dining room but suddenly in the farthest place away from the kingdom, there's a massive rubble in the ground, they didn't notice at first because the Fire Throne is so far from them, it came into a massive earthquake, the lava is blowing, and the rocks are collapsing into pieces, destroying the whole Fire Town and the Fire People are getting some help, but meanwhile in the dining room, Finn was eating his food and having a little conversation and Flame Princess saying "It's great to have you back to the Fire Kingdom, Finn...How are you doing today?" then Finn said "Well I was so busy do all the adventuring stuff and slaying evil dudes, you know, the usual stuff."**

**"Oh, what happened to your father anyway, I can't see him to his lantern jail since the last time I came here." Finn questioned seriously. "Oh, my dad? I put him on the dungeon, just to make sure that is completely locked up, by the way I planned to construct it 3 years ago, so no biggie." Flame Princess talked confidently. "Ohh, so that's what you do the last 3 years, Well anyway here's a newsletter, I read about it that there's a massive deadly earthquake coming here soon, we don't know it will affect on your place? Some people evacuated so quickly all around Ooo for some reason, they must be finding a safer place to rest, I'll hope everyone is okay." Finn worried. "Okay we must go then now!" Flame Princess hurried, "Wait? why? We didn't feel anything about the..."**

**"Just hurry up! Finn! This is a critical situation going on here, we must save everyone or else they will fall from the cracks."**

**"Okay then we must start moving!" Finn hurriedly stand onto his feet.**

**The princess's decendant call to them saying, "Princess! Princess! Massive earthquake incoming from my radars, you will have to leave right now! It's a critical Magnitude 9.0."**

**"Okay! Open the emergency evacuation doors ready!"**

**"Yes! Princess!"**

**"Finn! Let's move now!"**

**So Finn and Flame Princess packed their emergency supplies, med kit and all other emergency things that it will be used in case of a critical scenario like this today.**

** Then suddenly the massive earthquake starts to rumble to the ground.**

**After getting prepared, they ran through the throne room but Flame Princess forgot his dad from her dungeon that was locked him up.**

**"Woah! Woah! Oh glob!"**

**"Wait FP why did you stop!"**

**"I forgot about my dad, he's still in the dungeon room."**

**"Aghh! forget that pudding platoon! We're getting out of here!"**

** "Wait, I don't wanna leave him like that, even though he betray me for what he did, he's still my father Finn!"**

**"FP, I know how care so much about your father, but he's becoming so evil and he was also messing up your brains for saying to you evil stuff, so can you please let him go, and focus our safety to others, if we go back now, they will be overcome you again just like the last time that your father now has a backup."**

**"Okay! Okay! *breathes in and out* looks like we have no choice."**

**"Come on!"**

**So Finn and Flame Princess ran to the exit until a rock suddenly hit to the ground then Finn jumped while FP holds on by a rock, almost make it to a fall.**

**"FINN! Help!"**

**"Wha? *gasping* Flame Princess!"**

**"Finn! I'm right here! Help!"**

**Finn grabbed her hand, so hot that he can't handle the heat but he retains his pain just for saving his lover.**

**"FP! Just hold on! I'm gonna get you up, grabbed my hand!"**

**"Gah!" Finn holding her hand in pain.**

**Finn holds her tightly for more grip but the building is starting to collapse and collapse, then Finn can't hold to her because of extreme heat, he said.**

**"Ahhhh, I can't hold much longer!" Finn shouted as she slipping Flame Princess hand and then she said "Finn! I want you to say something before I go."**

**"Wait! What! No I don't wanna leave you in this situation."**

**"Finn! It's too late from me to explain this to you."**

**"Tell me! Hurry!"**

**Flame Princess silenced and then he whispered to Finn.**

**"I love you Finn!"**

**"Wha?"**

**"I love you Finn! I just can't really tell you earlier, because when I first saw you, I thought you were betraying me, but I understand now, your personality, your strength and the passion to protect me! I just liking you more than everyone else in the world."**

**"FP, you really admitted to me even we broke up 20 years ago."**

**"Yes! I can't keep this as a secret for you, I really do."**

**"FP, I..." Suddenly a rock falls to him and Flame Princess fell to the lava pit.**

**"Ahh! Finn!" Flame Princess shouted.**

**"No!" Finn shouted because it's too late to save her.**

**Finn bend his knees because he didn't save Flame Princess after her fall and then he questioned himself.**

**"Why, why FP, why didn't you said to me earlier, I do my best to protect you but then, I was too late to get back to you." Finn cried after saying this, his heart was lost due to the fact that he blew up once again until the Cosmic Own show up.**

**"You blew it...again dude!"**

**Finn shouted to the Cosmic Owl.**

**"YOU!"**

**"Your the one who is causing this ruckus."**

**"Dude you should save her, but it's too late." the Cosmic Owl said.**

**"You stupid bird!" Finn rages to the Cosmic Owl, bring his sword up and then slay him until the owl vanishes into thin air then Finn said, "Where are you! You just staring around my situation, where are you COSMIC OWL!"**

**Then the dream was ended then Finn shouted and wakes up into his dream.**

**"Wait! what happened, that wasn't the dream that I suppose to happen."**

**Jake got up too, telling Finn what happen to him.**

**"Dude, you alright man."**

**"Yeah I guess, I got some weird croak dream that was way more worse than last time."**

**Jake questioned "What whas that dream are you dreaming about to."**

**"It's FP!" Finn whispered to Jake.**

**"What!? What happened to her."**

**"I'll explain that later downstairs, but right now you should get prepared your day man, I don't feel so well today."**

**"Okay, but if you need me, call me, I'll be in the kitchen, I'll call you when breakfast is ready just make sure you tell me that dream later."**

**"Okay, Jake!"**

**Okay then! Next chapter I guess...**

**Yes, second integration for those Finn x FP fans out there waiting, of course It's a fresh release, something is going on between Finn x FP in that situation, I wonder why there was an earthquake in the middle of the Fire Kingdom, guess can't be helped in this way :)**

**SECOND, SECOND, SECOND! Here I come!**

**Mistakes can happen very easily...in another term, this story has some issues, might get a little updates throughout the whole Biz! Biz!**

**\- jmaurelio27 Peace Out! **


	2. The Dream

**Hi guys, sorry for the delay...It's my exams, hope I can pass this since this is my final quarter, and I really miss high school, and go to senior year, hopefully I can remember all of the things and moments that I've experienced and to move on on my life, summer is almost there for me. Now I can focus my 2 stories and have a great time for myself, but I will miss my high school days :(**

**This is the second chapter, hope you enjoy ;)**

**Adventure Time ****© Pendleton Ward**

(The Dream)

**After Finn clears his mind about that dream from FP last night, he goes down to the dining table to eat his favorite breakfast...BACON PANCAKES!**

**"Morning, Jake!" Finn greets Jake calmly.**

**"Oh, your awake, I've prepared your favorite meal for today, how's your dream with you and Flame Princess last night?" Jake confidently questioned Finn about his dream.**

**"Terra-bad, man."**

**"What's wrong? What happened back there?" Jake was worried about him.**

**"Well****...I just kinda." Finn was having his bad day.**

**"Finn, I know you've got some problems man, be calm and say the truth, I won't laugh or anything." Jake talked and helped Finn to clame down.**

**"Well...I got the most terrible croak dream ever."**

**"What kind of croak dream?"**

**"It's tragic man..."**

**Jake worries Finn more as he guide him to the dining table for breakfast.**

**"Ok, why do you just sit down over there and explain what happened to you, after I cook some bacon pancakes."**

**After Jake finished cooking, the two bros sit down to each other as Jake talked to Finn what is in his croak dream last night.**

**"Bro, what happened with your croak dream last night, is it good or way bad?"**

**"Bad...bad as my life, it's like you've wanna see it again, it's tragic, and I can't tell you." Finn was worried and nervous at the same time.**

**"Dude, if you wanna erase with all that croak dream non-sense, you gonna tell me right now. I won't laugh, i'm here for you."**

***deep breaths***

**Finn took a deep breath and tell his dream to Jake.**

**"Well ok, here goes nothing."**

**"Well 20 years passed before our breakup and finally get together again, I was going through to the Fire Kingdom, then FP at the dining table, we were all chatting and stuff like that, then suddenly a huge earthquake happening throughout Ooo. I've never experience it that will happen to us, then FP and I have to escape but suddenly the floor was full and cracks then FP was in trouble, so I have to grab her as I can, but it was too late, she said that I love her so much since I met her first time, but that cosmic owl was the one who arranged this glob-pile of mess, and that's it, there's no way I can't remove it out of my head, maybe later tonight, I have to see that dream again and I was so danked out." Finn was silenced.**

**"I feel bad for you man, maybe you should talk to her or explore, that always clears stuff on my head."**

**Finn has an idea.**

**"Wait! That's it!"**

**"What? What is it?"**

**"I will go to her just like the last time we went on a dungeon together."**

**"Do it man! I believe in you." Jake was motivated.**

**"I'll take that bacon pancake, and on my way."**

**"Ok, bye dude."**

**Jake waves goodbye to Finn as he going to the Fire Kingdom but first he met Flambo at the entrance, cast a flame shield on him then goes inside to the throne.**

**"FP! FP!" Finn calls Flame Princess furiously.**

**"Finn! What are you doing around here?" FP confused why Finn is here.**

***deep breaths***

**-Finn's POV-**

**"I should really fix this, I can fix this situation without knowing that my dream is bunkers."**

**-FP's POV-**

**"What's up with him? I don't know why did he come here, we already have break since I fought with Ice King, but we're still friends, hopefully he has a chance to visit me."**

**Finn talked to her face to face.**

**"FP, um...we should get toge...I mean can you go on a adventure with me, it will be great to explore around Ooo since you trapped into that giant lantern."**

**"Hmm...lemme think about it for a moment, just sit down on the guest couch over there, I should really finish with all of my schedule today."**

**"Heh, heh, ok just take your time, I'll be here."**

**After 40 minutes waiting for it to be finished, FP goes out then taked to Finn.**

**"Your done now FP? So um...can you come?"**

**"Ok! My work is done, I'll come with you today since I have time to enjoy myself."**

**"Yes! Alright!"**

**So Finn waited FP to be finished her schedule then she changed into her summer clothes then he head to Finn for an adventure unlike anything else.**

**"Well, should we go out?"**

**"Yeah, let's go!" FP excitedly goes to Finn.**

**Finn and FP are heading out to their first destination, because this is the second time that they are adventuring together, but Finn is trying to clear his mind out of his croak dream.**

**"So, where are we going today?"**

**"Hmmm...oh, maybe we should go to my dad's dungeon, it's creepy but cool at the same time."**

**"I'm bored to go dungeon hunting but ok, let's give it a shot."**

**"Great! Let's go!" Finn said motivately.**

**Finn and FP are heading out to the wild, then he finds a secret hidden switch around the trees and bushes.**

**"Gotta find the secret switch!" Finn hurried to find it himself.**

**Finn jumped out to the trees and finds at the bushes but he doesn't find it, literally because of the dense leaves that were hidden in the woods.**

**Luckily Finn called FP to use her heat sense.**

**"Hey FP! Can you help me find the switch?" Finn runs at FP to ask a favor.**

**"Sure! I can help you, what kind of help are you going to do?"**

**"Can you use your heat sense, just like last time."**

**"Um, ok!"**

**So FP used her heat sense to find the hidden switch which is surrounded by leaves then she noticed something that she found it.**

**"Oh! Found it!"**

**"Really!?" Finn was shocked.**

**"It's on the third tree by the left."**

**"Hah, hah! Thanks!"**

**Finn goes to the third tree to his left then he feels it that it was fake then he pulls the lever to the entrance of the dungeon.**

**"There you go!"**

**The dungeon opened itself then the two goes inside.**

**"Thanks again for taking me out."**

**"No problem, have nothing to do today so I invited you for this one instead, just to clear up my mind."**

**"What's the problem with your mind?" FP questioned Finn about the croak dream.**

**"Eh? It's nothing, I'm having a bad time myself."**

**Finn and FP are silently walking to the first entrance of Dad's dungeon until FP realized that she comes here first time.**

**"So what's up with your dad? Does he come here often?"**

**"Um...yeah, he always goes here for his investigations and stuff like that."**

**"But I've just remember something about this dungeon."**

**"What is it? What did you discover?" FP questioned.**

**"Well, a demon blood sword, that's my dad sword and it's on my house, so I didn't have the time to use it today."**

**"But it's mysterious so it's very rare for someone to hold that kind of sword."**

**"Ohh, now I see what you are getting, so your dad has some kind of adventurer and a investigator or something." FP getting the conclusion of Finn's story.**

**"Yup!"**

**After they are walking a little bit, there's a sound coming from the dark place, on the front, they don't know what is that sound coming from but Finn heard it's coming right in front of them.**

**"What's that sound?"**

**"Wha? I don't know."**

**"Use your Flame powers so I can see through."**

**"Oh ok!" FP uses her Flame Powers to see through the dark place.**

**"Come out! Who's there?" Finn shouted.**

**Then suddenly the mysterious beast was coming after them, then a few seconds later.**

**"Aghhh!" Finn and FP scared and shouted.**

**-To be Continued-**

**Sorry for the delay, I haven't finished yet yesterday so I'll stop it here for a while, also my exams, can't stop thinking about that getting repeated my grade. I'm nervous right now...then summer is coming, if you are living here in the Philippines.**

**Hope this one is good...make sure you hit the favorite button if you wanna know more about this...I'm working hard as I can to give you guys some content just for you, no seriously, I'm working hard right now.**

**See ya later, next time, I'll be quick at typing ;) **


	3. The Drop

**Hi guys! ;)**

**Sorry for the delays, it's been days since the last time I posted my second chapter, I've been thinking about them about their dungeon adventure, so hope you enjoy this one, and make sure you liked it!**

**I will make more...I promise!**

**Graduation Party yesterday!**

(The Drop)

**Finn and FP scared and calmed down when they see a animal trapped in the dungeon. Finn said after he huffed heavily.**

**"Wooh! I thought it was a monster, guess this guy shocked us so bad."**

**"Well, it looks kinda cute." FP said.**

**Finn grabs the bunny and take it away.**

**"Shoo...shoo little guy."**

**After that, the two discoved something awesome.**

**"Woah! Hey FP! Look at this glob."**

**"Ohh! Shiny! What is this thing?" FP questioned.**

**"It's a gem, well it looks like a sapphire."**

**FP comes to Finn to see a sapphire.**

**"Woah...so cool."**

**"Yeah, gems are luxurious stones."**

**Finn leans off the side.**

**"Wait!" Finn runs at the unknown mysterious hole.**

**"What is that hole? I've never seen a hole this big."**

**"Guess we should go down here."**

**"Finn, wait! We don't know what is under there?" FP questioned seriously.**

**"Nah...It's just monsters and demons and stuff."**

**"But, how about our safety?"**

**"Don't worry, I will protect you...I always here for you my lady."**

**"Finn, this is friggin serious."**

**"I know, I know, at least you'll explore more here." Finn answered.**

**Finn gets a rope right of his backpack and he tighten the knot of a huge rock on the side, since FP can fly over the ground, only he can do mountain climbs.**

**"There, that should get me go through that huge hole."**

**"Come...let's boogie."**

**The two are getting down out of that huge hole 15 meters deep, it's like an infinite loop to drop down to the other side, and when they finally meet the ground, Finn and FP are already in the area where no human has ever encountered so far.**

**"FP! Look! There's another cave in the underground."**

**"Oh my glob!" FP shocked as they found a huge loot of gems and they found the waterfall too, well sorta.**

**"Look at this place, it's got everything."**

**FP goes to the pond of water, she reflects herself and then doused by her hand.**

**"Aghhh!" FP screamed in pain.**

**"FP! Are you okay."**

**"Yeah, I'm okay, why is everybody keep saying that I'm evil, I've been questioning myself and I can't really find the right answer, I rule the Fire Kingdom, dethroned my father, I tried everything."**

**"Don't feel so bad FP, I know you have faulty difficulties from yourself...but when I first saw you, your not that bad, like my heart was trying to be burned up, from you, and I know the last time I was messed up, I can't keep moving on with you, I just really like you FP! Our friendship, our love, just nver fade, and I can't live without you, I've sacrificed my life for this...I'm sorry."**

**"Finn, that's okay, I know you since I first met you, I thought you didn't like me from the start, but I started to know about you, you're kind, bold and heroic at the same time, but after you did to me, I was very dissapointed in you, I'm not mad or anything, I'm just doing this because I wanted to control our relationship, and the way we do this, is kinda fun, there's more time Finn, once you reach it, well you know what to do about it, but for now, let's focus our friendship first, okay." FP told to Finn very honestly. **

**"I understand, that's where my croak dream comes in."**

**"Wait? What's a croak dream?" FP questioned.**

**"It's a long story, but later I'll explain it to you."**

**"Well okay, you know I got trust on you Finn."**

**"Well okay, now that's out of the way, let's go find some loot."**

**"Wooohooo!" Both shouted in excitement.**

**Finn ran first to find the loot that he came for.**

**"Ohhh! A gauntlet!"**

**"Found one!" FP shouted as she found her first loot."**

**"What is it?"**

**"I think it's some sort of a magic mirror."**

**"A mirror?"**

**"Well...let's see if we polish this thing up."**

**Finn polished the mirror and then something glob is happening right now.**

**"Wha? What the glob is happening."**

**Finn sucked the mirror.**

**"Finn!" FP shouted as Finn sucked through the Time Mirror.**

**"I'm coming!"**

**FP dives through the mirror, as she saves Finn from the dimension, the Mirror shuts off itself and the cave is barely silent from the magic.**

**Will FP saved Finn from his past?**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Sorry for the danky delays, it's been a long time since I typed my second chapter on my second story, I've just graduated my Junior High School life and hopefully, I will remember them (my friends) from my bottom of my heart.**

**I'll cry for them :(**

**Three down, more chapters to go!**


	4. The Portal

**Hi guys! It's me again ;)**

**Time for one more story of The Bright One, I've haven't seriously doing anything in my vacation, so okay, why not create an another story...so boring if you stayed in the house...seriously.**

(The Portal)

**Finn and FP sucked at the Magic Mirror after Finn wiped at it, the Magic Mirror has a time warp that can teleport into different dimensions, even the past where it can destroy the entire time continuum if they changed the situation permanently, they need to find a way to get back to their original timescape.**

**"Wahhhhh!" Finn shouted for help.**

**"Finn! I'm coming!" FP shouted at Finn almost grabbing his hand.**

**They continuously dropped to the past, where they literally first met.**

**"What?" Finn shocked that they going to arrive the past.**

**"FP! Hurry up, we must go there in that portal, there must be clues or something about this one."**

**"Okay! But are you sure about this?"**

**"I don't know, but we're gonna find out." Finn doesn't know where to be landed at the portal.**

**So Finn and FP continue dropping and they landed off the woods and it's daytime, they don't know where the glob happened but the forest seems quiet around, then suddenly he saw Jake packing up his blue backpack, seems they teleported that Jake will find Finn's new girlfriend (Incendium) to fix PB's broken heart from him.**

**"Woah! Is that Jake?" Finn confused about Jake was going out to adventure.**

**"Come on, FP! Let's follow him."**

**"Wait! Finn, we don't know what will happen to us if we stuck the donkus around here, and it's too dangerous if we saw our duplicates from this."**

**"Nah, it's okay, we'll just go low this time, okay."**

**"Well...guess we have no choice to find our way out and get back to our present."**

**"Let's go!"**

**Finn and FP ran and followed Jake, then they go to the Fire Kingdom and stopped there in the rock, to stay low for a little bit.**

**"Wait, why are we going to the Fire Kingdom, Finn?" FP questioned at Finn.**

**"I don't know, but we need to stay low from this, we need to see what's happening out there, agreed."**

**"Agreed." FP accepted Finn's request."**

**Finn placed his Fire suit, luckily his green bag was fitted properly otherwise he will roast like a chicken.**

**So the couple went and sneak in to the palace, then Finn saw that the guards of the entrance is too hard to get in there, Finn has a backup plan.**

**"Okay, we need to climb, do you know how to climb?"**

**"Yeah...I can fly."**

**"Can you help me, just for once."**

**"No, first of all, your heavy, and second, the guards have tremendous eyesight, so they can see anything with incredible precision, they will literally kill you."**

**"Well, guess I can do this manually."**

**"Okay, I'll see you up there, don't get caught."**

**"I will." Finn says determined.**

**So FP flies up to the palace, and Finn prepares some climbing gear, then he climbs up, and up, and up, until Finn catches up with FP, they saw his father Flame King, sitting at the throne, waiting at Jake come in.**

**"Finn! Take a look at this."**

**"Woah, you can see it up there, I thought your are a ruler in the...or maybe we just teleported at a different timescape, oh my glob, that is why Jake is exploring right now."**

**"And FP look! That's you, and why are you stuck in that huge lantern?" Finn confused at what is happening right now.**

**"Long story Finn, I've been dumped out, just like I said earlier." FP still mad at his father but he controls her temper a little.**

***THE EVENT AT INCENDIUM***

**Jake introduces himself as the "Baron of the Grasslands" to Flame King then attempts to win over at the other FP for "Prince" Finn.**

**"What the dork? Why Jake calling me prince?"**

**FP laugh at him.**

**Flame King gives 3 gifts then after that Jake gets the Water Bottle, then the water spilled at the Flame Jester with his FP father that he hated his jester. Finn and FP saw what's happening at the window.**

**"Ohh! Tough luck Jake."**

**"Wait a minute, why is my dad has given three gifts to Jake?"**

**"Well, he might get to used at something?"**

**"Hmm..." FP smirked**

**The second attempt that Jake was thinking for is to sing a song to FP "All Warmed up Inside" as a serenade. **

**The two saw at Jake but he can't hear what's inside because the glass is made with a special echo cancelling walls around it, they hear a little bit but very choppy.**

**"Oh, Jake was singing a song."**

**"I'm just gonna wait here."**

**"Okay."**

**After Jake singing a song fromthe Flame King, he did the third gift. Then Finn called FP to see it.**

**"FP! You need to see this."**

**Finn and FP was watching over Jake without noticing, then Jake shape-shift Fake Finn onto Flame King.**

**"What the glob? That's not me."**

**FP laughed.**

**"Why is Jake shape-shift you."**

**"Hehehe...I don't know but I gonna tell Jake when I get back."**

***MINUTES LATER***

**"FP! Look!"**

**"Wait what's that?"**

**"I think you've got released."**

**"Really?! Wow I've never thought of that."**

**"And you are saying something too."**

**"What?"**

**Finn and FP watching her duplicate and hugs at Finn-shaped Jake and then she shouted "WHAT!" for real, this time she was very mad at that day.**

**"Woah!" The two shocked as the entire palace shaked into madness.**

**"Woah, that's me alright, I was very angry at that time." FP shocked about her past.**

**"Yeah, and you almost destroy your palace."**

**"Yeah, I got bumped up." FP said.**

**The duo saw what happened and Jake escaped and ran out to the throne.**

**"What the Jake? Let's go!"**

**They saw the duplicate FP and the two followed them.**

**"We need to get going."**

**"On it." FP hurried.**

**They ran and they followed the two as Jake ran off to the treehouse.**

**"I think Jake was going through the treehouse."**

**"What?"**

**"Yeah, really that's when I first met you, since I crying out of the blue."**

**"Do you have something to speed up, my legs are bunkers, we need to go fast."**

**"Hop in."**

**FP transformed into a huge Fire then Finn hops onto her, the duplicate and Jake was locked onto the treehouse and Jake called Finn while the duo must need more space, to not ruin the time continuum.**

**"Let's hide here!"**

**"Okay!"**

**"We should get closer to the door."**

**"But how?"**

**"Well can you teleport there and open it from me."**

**"Well okay, I've got favors next time."**

**"I will."**

**FP teleported from the door and opened it while Finn ran and ran until he goes to the Firery door that her duplicate gonna burn down the treehouse.**

**"Finn, hurry!"**

**"Gah! It's stuck, Jake locked it."**

**"I've got this."**

**"Nah, I gonna do it."**

**Finn kicked the door and they go to the main room where his duplicate saw what is going on.**

**"Quick! Hide!"**

**"This is a bad idea dude."**

**"Hehe...feels good to be adventurer."**

**"Gonna see what's happening."**

**"Wait, I wanna see too."**

**"Okay, but let's not be busted."**

**Finn and FP saw the duplicate selves and after the duplicate Finn got FP, he goes down to the floor and FP regains consciousness.**

***INCENDIUM PART***

**"You! What's wrong with me huh?! Do you like me?!" FP shouted.**

**"I like you!" Finn said.**

**"Gah! I was an idiot back then."**

**"Well, your not, I just don't know you the last time we met like that."**

**"It's just..."**

***Finn huffed***

**"I was rejected by PB, I don't what to do, since I save her all the time and gave all that I have from her, now it's over from me.'**

**"Dude, sometimes love will be broken, you've got another chance by this, the wolrld will never end."**

**"Yeah, I was dumped by this."**

**"But hey, we can still enjoy ourselves right."**

**"Yeah, right."**

***BACK TO THE SITUATION***

**"What's wrong with you!" FP shout and slap Finn in the face.**

**Finn and FP knew what happened.**

**"Okay! I've done with this."**

**"Finn! Wait!"**

**"Don't ever mess with me aga..."**

**"Wha? Who's there?" duplicate Finn said.**

**"It's me dude! I'm you." Finn suprised by them.**

**"Wha? What's going on?" Jake confused what's happening.**

**"Hi!" FP says hi.**

**Now Finn and FP have settled this catastrophe by the duplicates and they wanna talk with them.**

**"Just follow my lead, FP." Finn whispered and FP nodded.**

**"Who are you guys? And dude why are you dressing like me."**

**"It's me dude, but from the future, were her to fix out timescape."**

**"What timescape? Jake did you know this guys." Finn confused.**

**"No..." Jake said in confusion.**

**"Please, let's just talk for a minute."**

**"And how should I trust you?!" duplicate Finn questioned.**

**"Yeah, I don't know this guy and you too." duplicate FP said.**

**"Yeah! Cause we saw what happened."**

**"Wait! Who are you anyway."**

**"It's me, but from the future of course, we just wanted to fix something here, were just kinda lost around here, so we decided to follow Jake."**

**"Who's Jake?" the duplicate questioned.**

**"It's a magic dog." duplicate Finn said in response.**

**"We're gonna talk, can you stop all the ruckus first."**

**"Well...okay man, but still I can't trust you."**

**"Good." Finn responded.**

***Finn huffed***

**"Hah, guess we needed some clues."**

**"I still don't know what happened from this, but we needed to find some of our past, maybe it's all connected of my croak dream."**

**"By the way, Finn? What is this croak dream about our timescape."**

**"Um...nothing, just finding clues and stuff like that, but let's focus to talk to this guys first, maybe we find answers to our past."**

**"Well...okay, guess another me showed up and I almost destroyed your home."**

**"Nah...That's ok, Jake and I cleaned up all the time."**

**"Let's go talk to them, and then bail, for real this time." Finn said to FP and then she nodded.**

**With the help of the duplicates, Finn and FP must find their first clue first in order to fix some of their broken past.**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**This is my longest chapter in the series, guess my typing speed is half average to me, and also it's very scratchy so expected to change in the future.**

**This chapter is taking forever to type on it.**

**-Peace ;)**


	5. The Past

**Sup! It's been a while, since I have taking a vacation for a while, so I will like to continue this one from you guys, I have my skin all medium brown because of the sun, it's 30+ degrees around my country...so it's very hot, also if you have any questions, feel free to answer, and as always, enjoy!**

**By the way...Finn has a grass sword!**

(The Past)

***Previously on The Bright One***

**Okay! I have enough of this. Finn goes out then his duplicate saw him and shocked.**

**Woah! What the glob! Who are you dude. His duplicate questioned him.**

**I'm me, but from the future, I'm came here to talk to you.**

***Now onto the situation***

**Woah! Now what is really going on here? Jake confused.**

**Hey...hey, just calm down. The duplicate talked to Jake.**

**Hey...um why are you here, because I'm really confused and all.**

**Because we wanna talk about this junk mess, and also we're kinda lost, so yeah...hehe.**

**Then, why are you here If you are lost, I don't know that I have duplicate. He questioned.**

**Well...long story, we've been there.**

**Oh...but how come you, and you, ughhh?**

**Hehe, you see we come here to see our memories.**

**AND get the glob out of here! The real FP showed up.**

**Wha?**

**Yeah...It's me, but from the future too.**

**What the byork? How did you. Duplicate FP said in response.**

**Okay! Now the ruckus is gone, time to talk.**

**The whole gang talk after their incident, and they are shocked at what happen to them for many years.**

**You shoudn't do that man, you shoudn't.**

**Ohhh...so that's why you broke up with her.**

**Yeah, it's was messed up, I shouldn't do anything to her, even she has issues from his father, but I got woken up from my reality, and also do fun stuff with her, since she was the king of the Fire Kingdom.**

**So what did you do after all of these breakups man? The duplicate Finn questioned.**

**Well...just enjoy, I guess.**

**Woah, that's tough. Duplicate FP replied.**

**Yeah...I know it's hard but I know you will have the chance to change. That is why I met Finn and he helped me change my life.**

**Yeah...we just can't stop each other's heads for that one...hahaha.**

**Oh...okay, now I know the biz, it's time to change for a while. Duplicate Finn said in response.**

**You know what, duplicate me, sometimes it's hard to know each other, but since the two of us changed, well you can just enjoy whatever the glob may take you, you have time. It's okay to be angry and all sorts of stuff, but the way to react to Finn and you, that's a different story, and I know it now. FP respond a message to her duplicate.**

**Yeah...I see what you mean, so that means I can totally control myself if I am with Finn, is that correct? She questioned.**

**Yes and No, sometimes, you just gotta be yourself girl...do whatever it takes, and also my father was a complete donkus, promise me you will change yourself.**

**Well...okay, if that's your point, then I'm gonna talk to my father after that. Duplicate FP replied.**

**Good...so shall we go back now Finn.**

**Yes! The two Finn said in a chorus.**

**Umm...not you dude, it's me.**

**Ohhh...hehehe, sorry pal, guess I can move on too.**

**Hehehe...that's good to hear. **

**Ehem...**

**Oh right! We should get back to our own world, hey guys do you have something that we can go back to our original world?**

**Umm...I don't know, but I know some guy that they can help you go back to your world...lemme ask Jake if they know something about that time teleportation thingie right here.**

**Okay...I'll give you some time.**

**Finn...lucky for us, we didn't get erased by them. FP whispered into Finn's ear.**

**Yeah, this is getting really weird...the magic mirror that we used was barely bunked up to pieces, and we don't know how the glob we can get out of here, or maybe.**

***Finn shocked***

**Or maybe, we were in a croak dream, all this time.**

**Really? Then what is a croak dream?**

**A croak dream is a dream that it will show your greatest nightmares...for real.**

**For real?**

**Yeah...for real!**

**Then why the glob are we doing here?**

**I don't know...but maybe that Cosmic Owl is the one who did this glob out of my head.**

**What? Your head?**

***Breathes in and out***

**Okay...I will tell you my dream, and you will be crazy for that one.**

***One Hour of Glob later***

**Then I was awake and then Jake told me that what's going on with me, and then, and then...**

**Dude...enough, I get it now, you are so scared that after all these years, you come to me to tell something like that, and you keep that dream, because you didn't like to broke up with me.**

**Yes...of course.**

**Well...I've forgive you.**

**Wait, Really!**

**Yeah...I didn't control myself in that ruckus a while back, and I cried after you got stop us from that letter that you given to me...I know now Finn, and were gonna stuck this time warp, forever.**

**No! I won't let you down, this isn't our way to do this glob.**

***Finn grabs the Grass Sword and steady with his hand***

**This is our way! Finn said in a determined way, while FP shows his dedication and heroism to Finn, that he will gonna have trust with him, from their friendship.**

**We're gotta stop that Cosmic Owl, and get the heck out of here of this mess.**

**Duplicate Finn ran back.**

**Dudes...just figure out something.**

**What? What is it? Finn questioned.**

**There's a cave over there, in the...well I don't know what kind of land this is, but you should go inside. But be careful, there are many traps and mosnters to take care with, so kill them.**

**Thanks man! Glad you can help me.**

**Let's roll, come on!**

**They grab their things and goes outside to find that cave.**

**Hey, if you wanna, um...just call me or anything okay, just remember what we told you, okay. And also sorry for the mess that I you guys distracted.**

**That's ok, just good luck having to find that portal and go back home safely, ok! He responded.**

**See you next time duplicate me and duplicate FP! Finn shouted as they keep moving.**

**Hehe...good luck man.**

**Bye! Duplicate Jake waves goodbye.**

**The two went down to the darklands of Ooo, nobody survived or get out of that place, but Finn and FP ahve no choice but to go there with caution.**

**Man...is this the right place?**

**Lemme see here...Hmmm?**

**Aha! Were here, the darklands huh?, nobody discovered this, including me. But I think inside here is a way out.**

**You sure about this whole biz, cause we're gonna trap here.**

**I know, I take the risks, but I not scared of them, now come on, let's go to that portal!**

**So they traveled around the darklands, and the first thing that Finn discovered, was very creepy trees, and poisonous atmosphere around it.**

**Man...this place is bunked up.**

**Yeah! Like no one has ever like this place so much...creepy, It reminds me how you explore the dungeons a while back. You know... the bones stuff and something, It brings back the memories you know. After I overthrow my own father.**

**Yeah, It's great having you on my side for a little bit. But it kinda reminds of something.**

**What is it?**

**The last time, that I first saw you, I was like...like my head is guiding my way onto you, first I was so skeptical and all the other things but now, I know how very serious about our relationship and all, I'm so dumb a while back, and I ruin my feelings for you. But I still have the chance to go here and having fun for a while.**

**Yeah...It nice to have me here today Finn...I really do.**

**Really.**

**Well...yeah, I kinda resist what I am now from the past. You helped me a lot, now I will get it in return for you.**

**Ahhhh...thanks FP, I won't dissapoint you.**

***FP smiles in front of Finn***

**After their exploring around the lands, they finally found the entrance to the portal, it's inside the cave from like in northwest of the darklands.**

**Wait!**

**What is it! FP questioned.**

**I think I found the cave.**

**Oh...great, so shall we come in.**

**I don't know, but we'll see if they have traps or something.**

**Okay...I am your support right now.**

**Good, let's go.**

**The two sneak to the cave and Finn uses his grass sword to slice the cave in half, until they discovered something weird inside.**

**Oh my glob! **

***FP shocked***

**It's the Lich!**

**Wait! What's the Lich? FP questioned.**

**It's an evil dude that destroys all beings...long story short, it's chaotic evil.**

**Oh...I don't know that guy was so creepy.**

**Yeah, I thought I had it with him many years ago, but why is he here. Oh glob, if they find us right were we hide, he might slay us for good.**

**What's the Lich's doing? FP questioned it again.**

**I think it's some kind of a mirror and it's so shiny**

***Finn shocked***

***Having flashbacks earlier***

**Now I knew what's the cause of it.**

**The Lich sucked us here to see our past realities.**

**Is that so?**

**Change of plans, FP! Let's roll.**

**Right! FP responded and follow Finn's lead.**

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Okay so the Lich was here...I know, I've just changing plans from my POV's from Finn and FP (Flame Princess), and they are figuring out how to go back in their home...hopefully they will survive, and eliminate the Lich once and for all.**

**I'm messed up my plots guys...pls help me! :(**

**Give me comments and suggestions on how to fix this, and I will think as my guaranteed idea in the next story.**

**-See ya :)**


	6. The Resonance (Final Chapter)

**Hi, guys, I am really back once again...man I'd like to say that I didn't really have the time to work from my second story right now because I have many projects and I have a freaking exams on August, so I hope I shall pass...but before you read, I have a brilliant idea to make my story really more interesting, a new project is coming guys, and I will make the longest story in my FanFiction, I don't know how many KB's (Kilobytes) or MB's (Megabytes) to take on it, because some limitations when you ready to publish your document, so that's coming soon, but for now, I hope you enjoy this story guys, and PEACE OUT!**

**I HAVE A BIRTHDAY TOMORROW!**

(The Resonance)

**Finn and FP are already on the top, seeing the Lich in action, but Finn wasn't ready to engage yet as he doesn't have a plan to escape, especially the Lich can able to predict with just one step.**

**Holy, glob! This is really bad! Finn muttered.**

**What should we do now? FP questioned.**

**Hmm...maybe if we can have a rope or something without stepping in, we can get out of this mess.**

**But how? He's merely evil.**

**But...not all FP. Finn responded.**

**If we wanna live together, then you should follow my lead, okay. **

**Well, I should trust you for a bit, but if we fail, I'm gonna burn him.**

**Finn and FP dropped onto the cave, they tiptoed until the Lich had a reaction, the two stopped a bit but he doesn't lean, so they continued to tiptoe until they find a secret hideout.**

**Finn signals FP that there was a hideout, luckily the Lich was asleep because of his work so they went in stealthly.**

**Woah! Finn shocked silently.**

**He almost fell at the rocks and all of the sudden, a light popped up in their way.**

**Come on, Finn! FP hurried as she helped Finn get back at his feet and they found really something interesting...THE PORTAL OF EXISTENCE!**

**Finn read it at the signboard.**

**"THE PORTAL OF EXISTENCE! Don't go into this portal, for they will be punished those who went in shall obliterated and have immortal pain! -The Lich." What the glob! Lich has created a portal, so that's why he was doing something weird back there. FP come on! We should...Finn paused and looked FP.**

**Um...Phoebe, what are you looking at? Finn questioned.**

**Finn, look at this first. FP said.**

**The two looked at a drawing, looks like a "cave man" age drawing. And they saw that they never, ever saw it before.**

**Finn...it's our past times. FP respond.**

**Oh, what! I didn't expect to see this before.**

**The two observed and FP found out something.**

**Look! FP pointed at the drawing.**

**Woah! That's us, the first time I met you. Holy glob, this is awesome. Finn react at some of the drawings.**

**Yeah, and I kinda out of control at some point, but I know now.**

**Yeah, your dad was kinda duped up your mind and yourself, guess we can't talk to this guy right now. Finn added.**

**Now, after the two looking at the cave drawings, Finn saw something.**

**Hey, FP! Look at you when you are young. Finn said.**

**The two saw the young FP growing up, and FP was a little bit blush about his age from today.**

**Man, you're kinda cute when you are young huh...hehehe.**

**STOP IT! I WAS ALONE BACK THEN! FP punched Finn in the arm.**

**Wait, really? You don't have friends from your childhood. Finn shocked at what she said.**

**My father wanted me to go to the park, and there where many kids out there that didn't like me so much because I will become a future ruler, and I was also teased back then since I was 4-5 years old, It was depressing for me to think about what you have in the past.**

**Oh, well me, when I was young too, I don't have parents, instead my Mom and Dad are Jake's parents, because I was alone in a quiet forest and I was really embarrassed myself, so they picked me up and adopted me.**

**Woah, you really alone back then, well me mostly on my temper issues, I was dumped back then, but since I met you, I realized something very important to myself and my powers a lot.**

**Heh, I just got so lucky that I met you too, but we dumped both and now we stuck on friendship mode, but we can still get adventuring even we don't date each other.**

**Haha...don't worry I will still continue adventuring Finn. FP smiled.**

**Well, now we saw everything, let's get out of here before we...**

***Step, Step, Step!***

**Well, well, well...look what we have here.**

**Wait, is that?**

**LICH! Finn shocked.**

**Hello...boy, looks like you found out my secret lair to go back to your home, but now it's your dead end, I will kill you that you did to me 3 times in a row.**

**Well...I did kill you three times, so.**

**The Lich engages his first attack.**

**DIE! **

**Finn dodged.**

**Oh, glob! Now you really gotten serious now, huh. Okay then it's my turn to kill you, for the fourth time!**

**Finn moved his way, slashing some of the rocks using his Grass Sword. Meanwhile the Lich gets the rocks and throws at him.**

**DO YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME WITH YOUR PUNY LITTLE SWORD OF YOURS! The Lich Shouted.**

**Huh...maybe, but I got this! Finn shouted as he released an another sword in his backpack, slashes his way, jumped at the Lich, and takes a hit, but it was not enough to defeat with two swords because the Lich is immortal.**

**I WILL KILL YOU! The Lich shouted.**

**No, you are the one to kill! Finn said.**

**Finn slashed again at the Lich's hand, but still no damage.**

**Alright, I don't wanna glob it off, FP! lemme borrow your flames a bit.**

**Okay! FP showered off the flames into Finn's other sword, and he fight again.**

***SLASHING SWORDS***

**GAHHHH! Lich was in pain of Finn's attack.**

**Finn safely lands.**

**YOU LITTLE! Lich paused.**

**FP, now! Finn shouted as FP initiated his attack.**

**The flames were much stronger compared the last time when she rampaged in the Goblin Kingdom, she knows how to use her powers properly now.**

**Gahhhh! Lich took a massive damage.**

**CURSE YOU FINN! NOW DIE! Lich randomly uses his powers but he doesn't see anything because of FP's powers, suddenly the projectiles smashed off the ground, leaving FP in a disaster, she out of balanced herself and he holds onto a cliff, then Finn shouted in reaction.**

**FP! FP! Oh, glob! That's my dream a while ago, I will not let this happen again! Finn ran while the Lich was distracted by fire, after he regained his sight, the Lich finally attacked Finn and straight into FP.**

**Finn caught FP's hand, but he can't hold it for a little while because of his fire, so he grabbed a tin foil and wrapped around his other hand. Then Finn said.**

**That's the dream that it will never happened. I'm sorry, I shouldn't take you like this.**

**Gahhh...I'm sorry too, I will forgive you, I will still love you even we're friends again.**

**Heh, glad to hear...I pretty sure we should never go in here ever again.**

**The Lich suddenly attack once more, targeting Finn, then something happened.**

**DIE! Lich shouted.**

**Finn closed his eyes.**

***SLASH***

**As he heard a slashing sound, he opened his eyes and he surprised on what he saw.**

**Wha?**

**Gggghhhh...**

**His duplicate was here to save him.**

**Go! NOW! The duplicate said.**

**Finn was shocked at the situation, he grabbed FP and goes to a safer place.**

**Finn wakes up FP as she was unconscious right now.**

***BLURRY VOICE***

**FP! FP! FP! Finn called her name repeatedly.**

**FP opens her eyes and he saw Finn badly wounded and injured.**

**Finn? What the glob happened?**

**Heh...we got saved by somebody.**

**Who?**

**Finn leaned his back and saw his duplicates.**

**We already know what happened.**

**-FLASHBACK-**

**The duplicate Finn and FP are having a walk to the forest to have some picnic, until they saw burned footprints and led to the cave, they stay hidden and saw what happened earlier.**

**-FLASHBACK ENDED-**

**Told ya this place is dangerous. That dude always makes a ruckus out of Ooo, and this is the fourth time that I will defeat him today. Duplicate Finn told **

**You guys should stay still for a moment, we can handle this one. Duplicate FP responded.**

**Wait a minute, how did they find us so quickly.**

**Talk later, hey other me, let's go slay this dude for good. The other Finn said loudly.**

**You should rest first FP...Finn silently told to FP.**

**The three went in for battle for the Lich and he make his move.**

**I WILL KILL ALL LIVING BEINGS AND RULE OOO FOR GOOD! The Lich was really mad.**

**If you wanna rule the world by yourself...You should try over my dead body first.**

**SO BEAT IT! The Lich attacked.**

**The trio split and duplicate FP makes a distraction around her fire powers, while the duo jumped and leaped over the rocks and stuff and they combo slashed together.**

**GAAAHHHHH! The Lich has taken a massive damage, it's almost over now as the two Finn's makes a final attack...The "COMBO GRASS SLASH." **

**Kyahhhh! **

**GAAAHHHH! I WILL BE BACK! REMEMBER THAT FINN THE HUMAN, I WILL BE BACK! The Lich blowed away into dust, that sudden huge darkness was now turning white, and therefore, a mysterious orb was on the ground. Finn get's the orb and observed a little bit.**

**And he found out that there was his dream, in 25 years in the future, where his situation were the Cosmic Owl was there.**

**What the? Finn shocked when he first looked.**

**Dude? Is that you, and you look old and what are you doing in the Fire Kingdom.**

**Because, something bad just happened...FP died in a pitfall.**

**The duplicates shocked what happened.**

**FP, you died...Wait a minute, how did she died, how did that happen.**

**Dude, chillax...It was just a horrible dream that I can't commit with, luckily it was a dream, but not in real life.**

**Ohh...Dang that's really dumped up. **

**Well glad that's over, hey I saw somthing on that Owl.**

**Finn saw the orb closer and he sees something suspicious.**

**Holy, glob, that's the Lich's eyes, that means he the one who was creating that dream out of your mind.**

**Finn shocked at this.**

**Then the Lich was rise up, trying to attack while the are distracted by the orb.**

**GGGHHAAA! The Lich get closer and closer, and somebody hit him with huge flames. The trio dodged, and the Lich was down.**

**Whoa! Who did that?**

**FP! Finn ran onto him.**

**Why, why did u do that...I told you to.**

**I'm okay Finn, I saw everything...I don't wanna lose you ever again.**

**Finn stays silent for a while.**

**I...I will still protect you, FP! No matter what evil might get you, I will sacrifice my life, because that's the job of being a hero. Don't worry, I will be fine next time something will happen.**

**Finn...**

**After a seconds silence...the orb was lifted high, created a perpetual force, and they shock what they saw, they created a huge portal back home.**

**Well...old me, guess we are heading home, looks like we're done it, thanks for the help earlier, we've could have died because of you two.**

**Heh...it's been fun helping you man, also thanks for the tips you have told me last time.**

**Nah, no problem, that's my suggestion not to screw it up again. Also if she was out of control, do it in a simple way, you know what to do.**

**Okay, just get on it...I'll use your suggestion as a practice for me.**

**Thanks for everything...**

**No...thank you. FInn smiled.**

**Let's go, FP! Be careful of your injuries.**

**Oh, come on, I can still walk!**

**But I thought your condition is crucial.**

**I'm made of fire, so don't worry about me.**

**As they are about to go in the portal they hug each other and waved goodbye and they go to the portal, after that their vision started to get blurry.**

***A FEW HOURS LATER***

**They go back to their original place where they teleported...inside the cave.**

**Now, where are we again? FP woke up and questioned.**

**Finn! Finn! Wake up, I think were back.**

**Wha? Finn shocked after he woke up.**

**Ughhh...Hey, we got back!**

**After the two woke up, they went outside and see that bright light, and it looks like they are back home.**

**The two walked along each other, and they chitchat a little bit about what happened.**

**Sorry princess that I come into this earlier, I shouldn't overboard myself earlier, can you forgive me.**

**That's ok, it's really fun actually to go with you, thanks!**

**Finn blushed.**

**The two went back to their homes and take a rest, then one night, Finn was awake and grabbed FP's picture, knowing that she will come back their love one another, on the other hand, FP finished her job as a king, getting back to bed to rest but he thinks about Finn a lot today, his adventuring, his passion to save people, that's why he's so special in the first place, their love was still retained and it can possibly regain their trust to one another.**

**And the journey continues...right now!**

***END***

**Okay, guys! That's the end of my story right now, I just wanna thank to all of you who are reading this short story (I really mean it was very short!) But hopefully my vocabulary was improved since I was writing everything and bring something new to the table. And it's kinda touchy at the start since most of you are very impressed in the first part but yeah, I will continue this, and the best part, there's another story coming out (a sequel!) I hope you enjoy this and I'll see you in the next one.**


End file.
